User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 82
Personality Lance is quite cocky due to the fact of being one of the most powerful beings in his world. Lance always welcomes allies, as he has thought in countless wars he knows the importance of loyalty and trust, but it has also brought him to become a damn near perfect killing machine. Appearence Lance has neon blue hair, and neon blue eyes. He's very light clothed, due to the confidence of being one of the three 90+ level people in the world. History Classes Status ' Total Level = 92 Racial Level = ''Human (10/10) Racial Level-2 = Superhuman (2/5) Job Level = Assassin (15/15) Job Level-2 = Master Assassin (10/10) Job Level-3 = Asura (10/10) Job Level-4 = Holy Knight (10/10) Job Level-5 = Fighter (15/15) JobLevel-6 = World Champion (5/5) Job Level-7 = Sorcerer ''(10/10) Job Level-8 = ''World Guardian (5/5) (Very Powerful Magic Job) 'Stats ' HP = 127000 + 5% MP = Exceeds Limit Physical Attack = 90 + 317 Physical Defence = 110 + 276 Agility = 90 + 120 Magical Attack = 105 + 357 Magical Defence = 95 + 170 Resistance = 80 + 15 Special Ability = 5 + 1 Total = 775+@ Items * '''Active * Despair Aura I: Has a chance of causing Fear. * Despair Aura II: Has a chance of causing Panic. * Despair Aura III: Has a chance of causing Confusion. * Despair Aura IV: Has a chance of causing Insanity. * Despair Aura V: Has a chance of causing Instant Death. * High Tier Repel Resistance III * High Tier Magic Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low level attacks (below level 60). * Absorption * All Appraisal Magic Item * Astral Smite: Attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Black Hole: Magic that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside. * Bless of Magic Caster * Body of Effulgent Beryl: 10th-Tier spell. Reduces strike-type damage. If the user reactivate this spell during duration, it negates single strike-type attack. * Call Greater Thunder: Summons Large thunder bolts that are fused by multiple strands of lightning. * Charm Person * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to ‘Invisibility’. Ainz would be completely invisible to anyone unless they used specialized magic to see him. The highest-ranked undead could even see through this spell's effect. * Control Amnesia: 10th-Tier spell. Controls memory of target. * Create Greater Item * Cry of the Banshee: Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with his special skill to widen AOE. * Discern Enemy * Distant Vision: A spell that would display what it saw on a flat, magical screen. The screen could also be expanded or shrunken at will. * Draconic Power * Delay Magic: True Death: A ninth-tier spell, which invalidates the effect of low resurrection magics. * Delay Teleportation: Spell that slows teleportation down, which is effective against Greater Teleportation. * Dragon Lightning: Shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out it target. * Drifting Master Mine: A mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter it's range. * Explode Mine: A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. * Explosion * Extend Magic - Bless of Titania: A ninth-tier spell that summoned forth a tiny fairy. * Extend Magic - Lead of Yatagarasu: A ninth-tier spell that created a three-legged crow. * False Data: Life: Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP. * Focus Magic: A seventh-tier spell that can be used on an ally. * Fireball: Shoots out a big ball of fire that burns it's target. * Fly: Gives the caster the ability to fly. * Freedom * Gate * Grasp Heart: 9th-Tier spell. Kills the target instantly, if the target resists, the target becomes stupefied. This is said by Ainz to be his favorite spell. * Gravity Maelstrom: A spiraling black ball of gravity. * Greater Break Item * Greater Full Potential * Greater Hardening * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Rejection: Cancels Greater Summon. * Greater Resistance * Greater Teleportation * Haste * Heavenly Aura * Hell Flame: This spell shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Hold of Ribs: A spell that restricts a target's movement with bones. * Indomitability * Infinity Wall * Life Essence * Magic Arrow: Shoots out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. * Magic Boost * Magic Chanter Blessing * Magic Ward: Holy * Mana Essence: Identifies MP of the target. * Mantle of Chaos * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy. * Meteor Fall * Napalm * Negative Burst: Sent out a burst of negative sphere of energy from around the caster's body. * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. * Paranormal Intuition * Penetrate Up * Rabbit Ears * Reality Slash: A tenth-tier spell that is top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. * Repel Undeath: A spell that create a barrier to ward off low-level undead. * Sense Enemy * Sensor Boost * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50 meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. * Thousand Bone Lance: A spell that throws an uncountable amount of bone spears at the target. * Time Stop: Time magic that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * Touch of Undead * True Dark: Deals none-type damage with darkness. * Ultimate Disturb: A tenth-tier spell that increases an ally's magic resistance rapidly, at the price of wrecking their ability to cast spells. * Wall of Protection from Arrows * Grand Catastrophe: It's an ultimate move which requires 60% of his MP. Its destructive power surpass even super-tier spells. * Blood Armament * Blood Pool: Allows Lance to store the blood of his fallen enemies and use it for magic in place of MP. * Brilliant Radiance: Offensive spell, purifying the target with holy light. * Einherjar: Creates a construct-type avatar almost visually identical to Shalltear. This Avatar can´t use magic and some of the skills of the original, but its equipment and stats are the same. * Force Explosion: Sends an invisible shockwave towards the target. * Force Sanctuary: Create a white light barrier from holy energy. Although it prevents the user from attacking, it is an absolute barrier that completely blocks the opponent’s attack. * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. * Complete Invisibility: Makes the caster completely invisible, completely flawless invisibility. * Magic Destruction: Destroys an object made by magic. * Mass Hold Species ''': Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. * '''Mist form: Changes the user's body into astral type, evading attacks. * Negative Impact Shield: Sends a dark red shockwave around the user. Can be used both as an offensive and defensive spell. Can be used two times a day. * Purifying Javelin: Holy-based ranged attack. Inflicts a curse on the target when it hits. Spend extra MP to make it undodgeable. Can be used three times a day. * Regeneration: Provides slow healing over time. * Silence: Negates sound in an area. * Summon Household: Allows him to summon a multitude of different familiars, such as vampire bats, rats, wolves, etc. * Summon Monsters 10th Rank: 10th tier magic; summon a high tier monster. * Time Accelerator: Increase the speed but the user cannot attack under the effects of the spell. * Time Reverse: Negate the damage caused by a single attack. Can be used three times a day. * Vermilion Nova: Attack the target with a pillar of flame. Deals Fire-based type of damage. Active Martial Skills * Ability Boost: Increases the overall strength of the body. * Greater Ability Boost: Greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Full Throttle: Temporarily increases user's attack speed and movement speed. * Greater Evasion: Allows user to dodge attacks easily. * Invulnerable Fort: Allows user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. * Pace of the Wind: Increases user's speed. * Capacity Building: Increases the bodies overall capacity. * Cutting Edge: Able to gather air to give an extra cutting edge to a blade. * Fortress: Can be used to offset the enemies attacks. * Heavy Blow: Raises the weapon's crushing capability. * Instantaneous Flash: The second unique art, allows Bradly to attack at an extreme speed. * Severing Blade: It would allow one to take down strong opponents in a single attack. * Strong Assault: Increases attack power allowing oneself to damage someone with heavy armor. * Vertical Strike * Body Strengthening * Enhanced Magic Resistance: Increases users Magic Defense. * Focus Fighting Power: '''Increases attack power and attack speed. * '''Instant Counter * Magical Weapon Enchantment: Increases Magical Weapons attack power and special ability. Category:Blog posts